The Police
The Police were an English three-piece rock band consisting of Sting (vocals, bass guitar), Andy Summers (guitar, vocals) and Stewart Copeland (drums, percussion, vocals). The band became globally popular in the early 1980s, playing a style of rock that was influenced by jazz, rock and reggae music. Their 1983 album, Synchronicity, was number one in the UK and the US and sold over 8,000,000 copies in the US. The band broke up in 1984, but reunited in early 2007 for a one-off world tour lasting until August 2008, in celebration of the 30th anniversary of their hit single "Roxanne" and also, to a lesser extent, that of their formation as a group. After that, Sting said that the Police was over. To date, The Police have sold more than 50 million albums worldwide. The Rolling Stone magazine ranked The Police number 70 on their list of the 100 Greatest Artists of All Time. Discography Songs in bold denote released singles; linked songs (be they blue or red) are those contributed to Guitar Hero soundtracks over the years. * Outlandos d'Amour (1978) ** Tracklist: "Next to You", "So Lonely", "Roxanne", "Hole in My Life", "Peanuts", "Can't Stand Losing You", "Truth Hits Everybody", "Born in the 50's", "Be My Girl - Sally", "Masoko Tanga" * Reggatta de Blanc (1979) ** Tracklist: "Message in a Bottle", "Reggatta de Blanc", "It's Alright for You", "Bring on the Night", "Deathwish", "Walking on the Moon", "On Any Other Day", "The Bed's Too Big Without You", "Contact", "Does Everyone Stare", "No Time This Time" * Zenyatta Mondatta (1980) ** Tracklist: "Don't Stand So Close to Me", "Driven to Tears", "When the World is Running Down, You Make the Best of What's Still Around", "Canary in a Coalmine", "Voices Inside My Head", "Bombs Away", "De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da", "Behind My Camel", "Man in a Suitcase", "Shadows in the Rain", "The Other Way of Stopping" * Ghost in the Machine (1981) ** Tracklist: "Spirits in the Material World", "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic", "Invisible Sun", "Hungry For You (J'aurais Toujours Faim de Toi)", "Demolition Man", "Too Much Information", "Rehumanize Yourself", "One World (Not Three)", "Omegaman", "Secret Journey", "Darkness * Synchronicity (1983) ** Tracklist: "Synchronicity I", "Walking in Your Footsteps", "O My God", "Mother", "Miss Gradenko", "Synchronicity II", "Every Breath You Take", "King of Pain", "Wrapped Around Your Finger", "Tea in the Sahara", "Murder By Numbers" Trivia * Before Andy Summers joined the band in 1977, French guitarist Henry Padovani was a member of the band, and recorded their very first single, "Fall Out"/"Nothing Achieving", which never appeared in any albums. * Out of their five albums, only Zenyatta Mondatta does no appear in Rolling Stone's list of 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. * Since Sting was the main songwriter of the band, very few of the band's songs were contributed by other members, none of them becoming hits: ** Stewart Copeland contributed with "Peanuts", "It's Alright for You", "On Any Other Day", "Contact", "Does Everyone Stare", "Bombs Away", "The Other Way of Stopping", "Rehumanize Yourself", "Darkness" and "Miss Gradenko". "Peanuts", "It's Alright for You" and "Rehumanize Yourself" had Sting's collaboration. ** Andy Summers wrote "Be My Girl - Sally", "Behind My Camel", "Omegaman", "Mother" and "Murder by Numbers", the first and the last of these credited to both him and Sting. *** The only songs credited to the whole band are "Reggatta de Blanc" and "Deathwish". *** Sting is an unlockable character in Guitar Hero World Tour and is unlocked by Playing "Demolition Man (Live) on Bass in Career Mode. *** Stewart Copeland appears in the Behind The Scenes Video for Guitar Hero World Tour. *** Sting's real name is Gordon Sumner and believe or not,he was once a History Teacher. *** Sting got his now famous name from when he was once playing a gig.When someone noticed he was wearing a black and yellow Jersey they said he looked just like a Bee. He might have also got his name from the Catchphrase and saying, "Sting like a Bee". Category:Bands